


Meet me in the dark

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: The years pass, and while Dimitri and Felix never stay the same, they always circle back to each other in the end.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Project Sworn





	Meet me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Sworn community project! You can read it [here](https://projectsworn.com/wp/community/)!
> 
> My partner artist was the very skilled [Mino](https://twitter.com/minophisch), please check out her work! The art she did for this fic was breathtaking and I'm so honored to have worked with her.

**_Year 1171_ **

As it turns out, the castle which is so open, spacious, and welcoming in the light of day is foreboding as a dragon’s lair at night, high ceilings and long halls full of swirling blackness. It’s far past curfew, yet here they are, with Dimitri holding his hand tightly as they walk the dark corridors of the castle at night. Felix’s eyes dart around the thick darkness that envelopes the corridor, and Dimitri’s hand squeezes his. Their only light is the lamp that Dimitri brought with himself, and Felix keeps as close to it as he can.

‘It’s ok,’ he whispers. ‘My room is close now.’

And Felix nods, too scared and unfamiliar with this place at night to talk. Dimitri knows Felix trusts him, and that everything will be alright as long as they are together.

He suddenly stops, letting go of Felix’s hand, and so his friend clings to his arm instead. ‘Here!’ 

He opens the door, revealing his personal chambers behind. Felix sighs in relief and rushes inside, followed by Dimitri’s short laugh and the door closing. ‘That was scary.’

‘It’s not that scary… The knights are protecting the castle at all times.’ 

‘Still… it was so dark.’ Felix pouts, standing by the bed. 

‘It’s alright, Felix,’ Dimitri replies, and Felix looks up, and Dimitri’s eyes meet with adoring amber. ‘You know… When you’re around, I feel braver than ever.’

That gaze burns into Felix’s chest, and will keep burning for the rest of his life. 

* * *

**_Year 1180_ **

It’s common knowledge that, if you want to find Felix, the training grounds are your best shot. Despite the knight’s hall being Dimitri’s preferred place for sparring, sometimes he will choose the former, and when considering why, his thoughts always wander to the heir of House Fraldarius.

His eyes do as well, to the speed of his movements, the progression of his skill, and, more embarrassingly, to the strands of hair that fall out his bun, colored by the sunset, the curve of his nose, and his eyes, brown and always filled with fiery determination, looking forward.

Dimitri wishes he could stare into them, like he’d do in times that are already too far gone, too different and too distant for them. At least, that seems to be what Felix thinks. And Dimitri doesn’t feel like he deserves anything more than staring from time to time some days.

Suddenly, Felix’s eyes make contact. Amber on blue. With a gasp, Dimitri snaps out of his reverie. He blinks, and finds himself once again looking at Felix in profile.

‘What the fuck are you looking at?’

Dimitri can feel embarrassment coloring his face red. ‘I… Your technique has improved noticeably.’ 

‘I know. If you’re not going to train, get the hell out of here, boar.’ 

Between the loose strands of midnight blue, his eyes burn with anger, frustration, and more emotions Dimitri doesn’t dare to unpack. ‘I apologize if I’ve disturbed you.’

Felix scoffs, mutters something to himself, and turns his back to him, and yet Dimitri’s eyes still linger on Felix’s lone form for some seconds, before sighing and returning his focus on his own lance to continue his training.

* * *

**_Year 1185_ **

Moonlight falls from the cracked roof of the cathedral, cascading gently over Felix’s face. The shadows under his eyes, however, are not only a result of the light: Dimitri remembers too many nights like this, where again and again, Felix wandes alone at night around the monastery, yet only to always end up back here. 

When the light that filters through hits his eyes, they appear auburn. As usual, Felix’s eyes are narrowed and his brows are ceased, hands turned into fists, but there’s something Dimitri doesn’t remember seeing in a long time in the way he frowns and clenches his jaw.

Sadness. Disappointment.

How strange for someone that supposedly had given up on him long before anyone else.

‘You,’ he starts, with his strained voice, the echo so loud it silences the voices around Dimitri. ‘When will you stop? Standing here away from everyone like that will improve anything.’

_ Why do you still care _ , Dimitri wants to ask. But he has no time or energy to be wasted on the distraction Felix is, on foolish questions that won’t bring the dead justice. All he needs from him is to keep killing the living soldiers behind Dimitri’s trail.

Or that’s what he tells himself, in a desperate need to deny that Felix being there still makes him feel something. That watching his pained face aches him. 

‘The dead don’t fucking care about you sacrificing all of the living for them. They don’t care and never will. Why can’t you- Why can’t anyone realize that already?’

There might be angry tears in his eyes, glistening under the moonlight, or it might be Dimitri’s imagination, trying to remember a time when the Dimitri he is now would’ve made a younger, sweeter Felix cry.

He’d never wanted to do that. But this time it’s inevitable, isn’t it?

His only eye follows Felix as he storms out of the cathedral, his personal mission failed yet again. Dimitri hopes the ghosts don’t hear his wish of seeing him again the next night.

* * *

**_Three months later_ **

Nights like these, when the moon shines bright in the sky along the stars, reflecting on the slow waves of the monastery pond, have a strange soothing effect on Dimitri's mood no matter how hard the day has been. And days are usually hard when you're in the middle of a war, getting ready to kill the person you've always considered your sister and all of her ideals.

But he's glad to be struggling with the idea. It makes him feel like his humanity is partially back, at least. The words of the monster he was, when only the boar remained in his mind, will not fade that easily, a reminder of his many flaws, mistakes and sins he would never fully atone for.

Familiar steps walk closer, and Dimitri recognizes them from the multiple nights he'd hear them in the cathedral. 

The steps halt, and Dimitri turns his head to find Felix standing on the other side of the pier. 

'Can't you sleep?'

Felix ignores him, walking on the pier to the place where he's sitting, and Dimitri notices he's carrying something.

He squints, and distinguishes the outline of… fishing equipment?

'Have you taken a liking to fishing?'

'Shut the fuck up,' Felix replies, in a whisper, and under the trembling light of his lamp, he starts preparing the bait with a certain clumsiness that Dimitri finds rather charming. 

So this is a recent development, he thinks, unable to hold a small grin back.

'Did the professor teach you?'

Felix doesn't answer, which coming from him is most certainly a yes, and he casts the line.

Seconds go by in silence, and Dimitri is surprised to find out he finds it comfortable, unlike the tense silences they had been sharing for nearly seven years. Felix frowns, deeply focused on the fish or whatever might be going through his mind, and Dimitri's eye alternates between the placid water and his company. 

He looks beautiful until such intense moonlight, he thinks, and his heart makes a little jump.

'They told me,' Felix murmurs, suddenly. 'It was good for… focus. Patience. That they'd do that when… When they can't sleep.'

That is such a professor thing, Dimitri thinks. 

'I see,' he says instead. 'So you couldn't sleep either.'

'I guess.'

Dimitri would've expected Felix to go to the training grounds, but he doesn't say it out loud, afraid of ruining the fragile moment between them. 

Hours pass by, on and on without many words, as the stars follow their way across the night sky. No fish bites, which makes Felix groan in irritation, but, for the most part, he's too lost in his own thoughts to care, whatever said thoughts are. Dimitri himself lets his mind wander to the Academy times, when he'd watch the professor fish almost every day after class, and then walk to the training grounds, when his eyes would always follow Felix.

Dimitri sighs, looking up at a slightly clearer sky, and right at that moment, something tugs at Felix's rod.

'Shit-!' he exclaims, almost missing the catch if it weren't for Dimitri's hand overs his keeping it from sliding from his hands. 'Fuck, this thing-'

'This fish is strong,' Dimitri observes, still holding Felix's hand, but letting him pull out the fish on his own. After another second of fighting, Felix finally pulls it out of the water.

'The fucking- bucket!'

Dimitri nods, leaving Felix's hand alone to give him the bucket. The fish flails in it desperately, and Felix looks at his prey with a satisfied smile.

'I don't know much about fish,' Dimitri comments, 'but this looks like a nice catch.'

'Still the only one in the whole night.'

'Sometimes it's like that.' He remembers an entire day of Byleth, expert fisher, not being able to catch themselves a single fish. 'Still, this will make a nice meal for the army.'

Felix huffs, still grinning, and his eyes meet Dimitri's when he looks up. Blue and amber. The first rays of sunrise painting their faces.

And, soon enough, there's a splash of red all over Felix's face, before he grabs the bucket and the fishing rod angrily and storms off to the dining hall.

'Felix, the bait-' But Felix doesn't hear him, or doesn't want to. So Dimitri lets him go, his gaze longingly following the man as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

**_Year 1186_ **

The end of the journey is right in front of them, a massive imperial palace at the centre of Enbarr that towers over them, morning sun shining over them. The pained whines of the civilians and the fallen soldiers make for a horrible background sound, as Dimitri looks up at the place he had wanted to reach for so long.

He’s braver and stronger now, but a part of him is terrified still. Of losing his comrades now, in the most difficult battle they’ve faced so far. Felix stands by his side and looks up, following Dimitri’s gaze, with one hand on his waist and a million thoughts going through his head.. Even now, Dimitri can’t claim to understand him fully. But he can try.

His hand grazes Felix’s, and he doesn’t pull away from the touch, encouraging Dimitri to wrap his fingers around it. Felix sighs, looking away, but Dimitri can still see how red his ears are. Still, Dimitri wishes he could look at his eyes, so immensely warm as they’ve always been, even when Felix’s gaze pierced him with sheer hate.

He’ll allow himself this little moment of levity, just this once, before entering the place where one of them might lose their lives, where everything might be lost. He pulls Felix closer, and Felix doesn’t resist, seeming to settle into… 

Or everything might be won, and they will go back home. And maybe they will manage to go back to each other then, to walk the dark corridors of castle Fhirdiad at night, spend entire hours together, and maybe, one day…

They’ll understand each other, even better than they used to.


End file.
